Encerrados En Kirin
by Lee Yue
Summary: Jason y Pil Suk se quedan encerrados una noche en Kirin ¿Podrán declararse?


- Director Shi - dijo Jason entrando silenciosamente por la puerta de la oficina del interpelado

- ¿Si?, ¿Algún problema? -

- No, es que quería pedir su permiso para practicar luego de las clases -

- Ok, no hay problema, pero tienes que estar fuera antes de las 8:00 pm, a esa hora las puertas de la entrada y toda la seguridad de los alrededores se activa y eso dura toda la noche. A menos que quieras quedarte encerrado hasta mañana, te aconsejo tener un reloj cerca.

- Gracias director -

.

.

.

.

.

Jason estuvo toda la tarde practicando, y cuando fue a revisar la hora en su celular, este no tenía batería, se asomó al pasillo y el reloj decía que eran las 8:10 pm.

- Aishh - dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello una y otra vez, se iba a quedar encerrado toda la noche, estaba frustrado, - ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? - dijo refiriéndose a un pequeño bultito que había bajo las escaleras.

Se acercó y lo que vio le corto la respiración, una menuda chica de cabello café y delicadas facciones, con un muñeco en sus manos, plácidamente dormida. Era Pil Suk, la tierna Pil Suk. Se quedó tan embobado con aquella imagen que la observó por varios minutos, sin siquiera pestañear. Cuando despertó de su ensueño, se sentó a su lado, levanto su pequeña cabeza y la puso en su regazo, viéndola dormir como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Media hora después Pil Suk comenzaba a despertar, y al abrir los ojos en su totalidad lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de Jason que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Ja... Jason? - pregunto la chica confundida pensando que era un sueño.

- Yo Miss Sushi - dijo el chico divertido por su reacción.

- Q... que haces a...aquí -

- Larga historia, resumiendo, me quede a practicar, se me fue el tiempo y estamos encerrados en la escuela hasta mañana. ¡Taraaaan!

- ¿Mu... Muo? (¿Qué?)

- Y... ¿Qué hacías dormida aquí? - dijo el joven acariciando su cabello, Pil Suk, que aún estaba en su regazo, se levantó inmediatamente, sonrojándose en el acto.

- E... estaba cansada y me senté aquí, pe-pero al parecer me quede dormida -

- Mmmm... ¿Tienes hambre? -

La chica negó

- Pero tengo comida en mi casillero, ¿te gusta el pan de trigo?

- Cualquier cosa que tú me des estaría bien - dijo Jason. La sonrisa de su compañera le paro el corazón, y no pudo contenerse más, se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla. No había duda, él se declararía hoy. Últimamente siempre lo interrumpían, pero hoy era diferente, hoy estaban a mitad de la noche, solos, y nadie vendría a esas horas.

La chica lo guio tímidamente hacia su casillero y lo abrió, apenándose de todos los corazones que tenían el nombre del joven. Saco rápidamente el pan y se lo entrego, cerrando así la causa de su vergüenza.

- Komawo (Gracias) - dijo Jason dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y la llevo a la sala de ensayo en la que estaba el piano de cola.

Se sentaron en una esquina del salón, el, decidido, ella completamente sonrojada y confundida. No entendía porque Jason se comportaba así, normalmente era amable con ella solo por modales o porque eran amigos; pero esta vez... esta vez era diferente, se mostraba ante ella más... dulce... tierno... Definitivamente él estaba extraño.

- Yah, Pil Suk-ah - dijo Jason - tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir, ¿tienes tu teléfono aquí? Podemos llamar a alguien.

- Mi teléfono... murió -

- ¿Como que murió? -

- Está roto, se me cayó de las escaleras -

- Oh, podemos usar el que está en la oficina del director -

- Si, ¡vamos! -

Corrieron escaleras arriba y recorrieron todos los pasillos hasta la oficina principal. Jason, como iba más adelantado, giro el pomo de la puerta pero esta no se abrió, lo forzó, pero nada. Llego Pil Suk y pregunto qué pasaba.

- Esta cerrada con llave - le respondió Jason algo molesto.

- Eso significa que...

- Ven, - le corto el muchacho tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con el - si vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche debemos prepararnos. Primero debemos escoger un lugar para dormir y buscar una manta por si hace frio.

- Podemos dormir en los camerinos, - dijo Pil Suk algo avergonzada - y de manta podemos usar las cortinas, ¿te parece?

Jason se detuvo en seco y la miro con una sonrisa enorme. Se acercó y le volvió a besar la mejilla con extrema dulzura, diciendo contra su piel:

- Eres un genio - y soplándole suavemente en el oído.

La chica se estremeció y el rio por su reacción. Definitivamente a Jason le pasaba algo raro.

Al llegar a los camerinos, escogieron uno para dormir y sacaron las cortinas. Cuando estuvo todo listo para dormir, como no tenían sueño, salieron a dar un paseo. Se detuvieron en una ventana y se quedaron ahí, unos minutos después, comenzó a llover; al principio solo fue una fina llovizna, que después se fue transformando en una pequeña tormenta, con truenos y rayos. Comenzaba a hacer frio y Pil Suk se frotaba los brazos para darse calor.

- ¿Tienes frio? - pregunto Jason, preocupado por su compañera

- No mucho - era más que obvio que había mentido, se estaba congelando, pero solo por estar ahí con su amor platónico lo soportaba.

El chico se dio cuenta de la falsa respuesta, así que se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazo, con su mentón en la clavícula de la sonrojada joven. No podían más, él tenía que confesarse, y ella quería preguntarle él porque estaba raro.

- Jason... - dijo Pil Suk dándose la vuelta quedando frente a él - yo... ¡ahhh! - un fuerte trueno cayó y la chica se asustó tanto que abrazo a Jason y escondió su rostro en el pecho del atónito joven. Este, automáticamente le devolvió el abrazo, y acaricio su espalda para reconfortarla.

- ¿Kwenchana? (¿Estas bien?) -

- Ne, - Pil Suk levanto su cabeza y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de su compañero, sentían sus respiraciones entremezclándose en el exiguo aire que los separaba. Sus corazones acelerados gritaban por acabar con ese tortuoso acercamiento... - Ko... Koma... wo - susurro nerviosa.

- ¿We? (¿Por qué?) No hice nada - pregunto el chico acercándose y estrechándola más entre sus brazos de acero. Sus labios casi se rozaban, las mariposas salían de sus estómagos e inundaban el lugar, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, dando lugar a un romántico momento. Que fue interrumpido por otro trueno; tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro que se asustaron y se separaron inmediatamente...

Luego de unos minutos…

- ¿Que tienes ahí? - pregunto Pil Suk acercándose peligrosamente

- ¿Donde? - pregunto el chico

- Aquí, - dijo tocando una pequeña manchita negra junto al lóbulo de su oreja - ¡Ah!, es un lunar - rio la castaña.

Jason, que estaba de perfil, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, pero lo hizo muy rápido, se tambaleo y cayó al suelo junto su compañera.

Luego de que el mareo de la vuelta y la caída se fueran abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al máximo al ver la posición en que estaban. El, bajo ella, encerrando con sus grandes piernas, las menudas de la chica; esta tenía su mano aun junto a la oreja de él y la otra apoyada en sus fuertes brazos, buscando sostenerse. Ambos estaban sentados, mirándose fijamente, siendo hipnotizados por los ojos de su contrario. No se movieron ni un ápice, estaban sumergidos en sus ensoñaciones. Se sentían felices, no lo podían evitar, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo nuevamente sus respiraciones y las corrientes eléctricas que emanaban desde cada lugar en el que se tocaban y recorriéndolos enteros, de pies a cabeza. Pil Suk se empezó a acercar, inconscientemente, su vista estaba fija en los labios del chico, solo quería probarlos, con una vez era suficiente.

Mi-mis-ss Su-sh-shi – tartamudeo

¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto picara, decidida.

No, pe-pero… -

Pero qué – Jason trago en seco y pestañeó muy rápidamente al leve contacto con sus labios – ¡Ja! ¿Quién se supone que es el hombre? – bajo sus manos a su cuello y aferro su camisa con fuerza, lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso castamente. Se relamió los labios y dijo – Tus labios son dulces, ¿puedo probarlos otra vez? – El joven solo asintió, como negarle a esa cara de perrito inocente que ponía cuando algo quería – Gracias Jason-. Y lo besó de nuevo.

La lluvia caía y los jóvenes enamorados seguían besándose, ahora con pasión.

Donde quedo la tímida Pil Sukie? – pregunto Jason besando su mejilla.

La guarde en el casillero –

Jajaja sí que tienes sentido del humor… - ¡debía decírselo! – por eso… - no, ¡tenía que decírselo! – me gustas tanto – ¡listo!, ¡lo dijo!, ya no había marcha atrás – y… quería saber si tu… -

Si yo… también te quiero, - asintió en señal de respuesta, Pil Suk lo beso dulcemente, como si no hubiera mañana, - creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, ¿no? –

Sí, eso creo –

Pero, ¿eso es lo único que te gusta de mí? – pregunto haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con ojos de ovejita desvalida.

¡No!, me gusta todo de ti –

Explica "todo" por favor –

Bueno, pero entonces jamás terminare – la chica sonrió y beso su mejilla – mmm… me gusta tu voz, tus ojos, tu cabello, la forma en que me miras, tu ternura, tus caricias, ahora descubrí que me encantan tus labios y tus besos – rio y la beso – tus berrinches, cuando te enojas, cuando te haces la fuerte, la forma en que duermes, cuando bailas, cuando estas concentrada en algo, cuando escuchas música, tus gestos, tu amabilidad… ¡TODO!, si digo todo, me refiero a absolutamente todo -.

Yo también te quiero, me gustas mucho, de verdad Jason – sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con sus dedos de muñeca.

También me gusta tu sonrisa, cuando sonríes, me siento flotar. Pil Sukie, puedo… ¿puedo besarte? –

Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿porque me preguntas ahora? –

En realidad, no lo sé; Saranghae Kim Pil Suk, neomu cho-ahae (me gustas mucho) –

La chica rio y lo beso, acariciando su rostro, delineando las finas facciones de su chico, porque lo era ¿verdad?

Ne, Jason, ahora, que… ¿qué somos? –

Mmmmm… yo soy tu chico y tú eres mi chica, dejémoslo así ¿OK? –

Ne – y lo volvió a besar.

¿Cómo llegaron a los camerinos?, ni se sabe, solo se despertaron arropados con una cortina, abrazados el uno al otro, buscando el calor del cuerpo más cercano. Pil Suk se removió en los brazos del extranjero, despertando con la más bella imagen que vio en su vida, Jason durmiendo. Lo meneo unos segundos, pero tenía el sueño muy pesado, no se quería despertar; se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo, admirando su belleza, lo tierno que se veía durmiendo, con los labios entreabiertos, se acercó, deseaba con todo su ser volver a besarlo, la noche pasada sus besos la habían vuelto adicta, pero no podía, sería una aprovechada si lo besara mientras duerme. De igual manera no había nadie, así que se acomodó mejor y selló sus labios; segundos después Jason comenzó a responder.

Me has despertado de la mejor manera, gracias – murmuro apretando más contra su pecho aquella menuda figura.

No problem – dijo imitando pobremente su inglés.

El timbre que avisaba que la seguridad estaba deshabilitada resonó por todo el colegio, asustándolos y haciendo que se separaran. Al darse cuenta de la situación, recogieron y organizaron lo que habían utilizado para su comodidad y salieron de los camerinos, con destino a las puertas del colegio, y de ahí, a casa, ya se encargarían después de avisar al señor Shi.

Salieron tomados de la mano, sin temor a que los vieran, aunque al parecer, no había nadie, porque todo estaba sumergido en un completo silencio, a excepción de los pasos de la pareja. Fuera ya de la instalación, divisaron a lo lejos dos siluetas abrazadas y besándose, se acercaron más, y pudieron reconocer a Hye Mi y a Jin Guk. Jason y compañía, sonreían como tontos, al ver aquella escena tan romántica.

¡Hey!, ustedes, los locos de allá, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para sus besuqueos? – gritó el de cabello caoba.

La pareja lejana se separó y luego de sonrojarse hasta la médula caminaron hacia ellos.

¿Que se supone que hacen aquí? – pregunto Hye Mi con su típica frialdad.

Larga historia, resumiendo, me quede a practicar, se me paso el tiempo y estuvimos encerrados en la escuela hasta ahora. ¡Taraaaan! – respondió Jason, como la vez anterior y su compañera rio – Y Pil Sukie se quedó dormida bajo las escaleras. ^^

Pil Sukie? – pregunto Jin Guk extrañado.

Sí, **MI** Pil Sukie – dijo y abrazo a la interpelada, pasando uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura que la chica se había esforzado en crear. Todos entendieron la indirecta muy directa.

Jason, - hablo Jin Guk – te presento a mi Hye Minie -.

¡Yah! Quien te dio permiso para llamarme así – la castaña hizo un puchero y le pego en el hombro a su acompañante.

Mianhae (Lo siento) chicos, pero tenemos que ir a casa a descansar, no se preocupen, no le diremos a nadie si no quieren, – hablo la más baja, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada – ya saben, de lo vuestro -.

Komawo Pil Sukie – agradeció Jin Guk.

¡Yah! – protesto Jason – solo yo le puedo decir así. Come on baby, let's go home – habló en ingles.

Se le subieron los humos!, mejor nos vamos Hye Minie –

¡Que no me llames así! – reclamó la chica caminando a su lado y desapareciendo con su compañero por una de las puertas.

Quien puede llegar a creer que después de todo, Hye Mi estuviera con Jin Guk y no con Sam Dong – pensó Pil Suk en voz alta.

Cierto, son como el Ying y el Yang esos dos –

¿Yo soy el Ying o el Yang? – pregunto la chica.

Tu eres mía, da lo mismo si es blanco o negro, yo te amo y eso es todo lo que me importa ahora – terminó Jason, abrazándola y depositando un beso en los labios de su chica, en medio de la calle.

Al fin y al cabo Jason se declaró y Pil Suk logro comprender porque el joven estaba tan raro. "¿No será que le llego la regla?, tendré que preguntarle"


End file.
